brittany colleges
by heidi18696
Summary: sonic shadow silver amy and sally corrosever
1. Chapter 1

_**Brittany Leaving For Colleges**_

Phineas ran to Brittany he grave her hands in the air kiss her she said

wow you are to excited to see me Phineas he said across Brit because I love you Brittany said:

oh I like too well I have to meet my sisters Phineas: oh well then I will go with sonic if you go with

your sisters okay we'll bye in the meantime Brittany went to her sister and Phineas went with

sonic Brittany and her sister went back home for school Brittany close the door Eleanor cooking

food Jeanette doing her homework . Britney take a shower Phineas went back to his house to his

homework . in the meantime sonic went to the Brittany's house sonic knock on the door Eleanor

till cooking Jeanette still doing her homework Brittany getting dress up sonic she open the door

knock the more not sonic said .why Brittany not answering the door Brittany come down stair

open the door open the door she saw sonic he look angry. Brittany said sonic what are you doing

here why you angry. sonic: hi Brit because you don't answer the door. Brittany said: because I

taken a show than I get and I dress up than Eleanor cooking food and Jeanette doing her

homework. sonic said oh I want check you were okay came to you house for dinner and see

Alvin Simon and Theodore. Brittany welcome to are house chipmunks knocks on the door

Jeanette open the door she said hey guys coming Alvin saw blue hedgehog he said hey what you

name sonic said my name is sonic . Alvin said nice to me you sonic. Simon sit by Jeanette

Theodore sit by them Brittany go outside look the mail she lot she bring in she house. One of mail

came for her from colleges read she leave

Stanford but she start to cry leaving tomorrow she gonna miss her sisters Alvin Simon

Theodore sonic sally Amy shadow silver and Phineas went down stairs seen was crying very

body look at Brittany sit by sonic

Alvin said, Britt are you okay. Simon said what wrong. sister said why you crying something

about Phineas .Brittany said, no leaving tomorrow for college everybody

start laughing Brit want gave mail to sonic said ha what this Brit. Brittany said just read what it

says sonic read said Brittany made to go college she learn she had money and going Stanford leaving tomorrow in the morning. Everybody stop laughing. Simon said you leaving tomorrow Brit .Brittany said yes I'm gonna miss you all but I have to go I can't put amazing place I have to right think and maybe we can have party on till I leave tomorrow morning sonic said yea we could make party on still Brittany leaves Alvin said you right sonic we should we should bring people and Phineas. all the guys decorate Brittany's house party Eleanor bake food and cake

Brittany dress up she look amazing everybody came so as Phineas look unhappy because

Brittany was leaving Brittany came down stairs Phineas ran to her holding hands come down

stairs everybody was sitting sonic sit in the middle Phineas Brittany Amy Sally hey have a Brittany has D.J she come over to the D.J studio she put the slow dance Phineas ran to her hold her hand come over to middle dance sonic hold sally's hand come to by Phineas and Brittany to


	2. Chapter 2

people are dancing after the party

was over in the morning Brittany back her stuff take a picture of sisters and Alvin

Simon Theodore .Sonic Amy Sally Shadow Silver and Phineas with outside on still she get out

she have her stuff the boys came by Phineas so as there sisters get out of the door Brittany went

to the guys very body was landing up Phineas is the last one Jeanette you are the nice sister and

the smart like you you are my sister Jeanette sat to come the tire of her eyes hug . Eleanor you

are a amazing cooking and dress her hug .Alvin you are cools and a friend hug . Simon you are

smarts on liked Jeanette and you nice friend I ever I have so as Alvin she just hug him. Theodore

you cute on sweet one and kind he start to cry he said I will miss you. Brittany said I miss you to

Theo. sonic you fast one in the world you nice and you meet sally stay with her don't change just

be how you are other people .Amy you the cine one and cute and have sonic shadow sally sisters

Alvin Simon theodore and silver Amy said thank you she have Brittany hug she gave Amy a new

necklace .

sally you are the princess you nice friend you help to love Phineas go had a sleepover are house

with Amy and my sisters. shadow you are cool boy like sonic but you hate him and me nice to him

shadow I will Brit. silver you nice to sonic my sister and boys .silver said nice to everybody Brittany

said yes you are he gave a hug last of Phineas I love you all my heart I will miss you and

something we call talk in the computer Phineas said yea and I love you Brittany said I love you too

hug gave goodbye kiss everybody look said Owww there are cute

get her bag her stuff she waft her hand Phineas and Brittany ran over each other kiss hard

.Then Brittany leave and fly airplane went to college welcome new home thank you. She start to

sing and Phineas sing with her end of the song she felt asleep

the end


End file.
